


Homecoming Proposal

by feminismintensifies



Category: SISTAR
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojung thinks boys are gross. Jihyun doesn’t disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming Proposal

When Hyojung opens her locker a envelope reading _Open Me_ falls onto her chest.

“What the-?” she mumbles, furrowing her brows and picking up the offending parcel between two fingers, overwhelmed by the scent of cologne wafting from it. “Ugh.” She wrinkles her nose and tosses it over her shoulder.

“Wow, Hyojungie, heartless rejection,” Jihyun’s voice carries over the buzz of the hallway from Hyojung’s left.

“I’d prefer not to _touch_ anything that reeks of Axe body spray, let alone open and read it,” Hyojung snorts in response as she rifles through the papers collecting on the top shelf of her locker for the homework due two periods from now. “It’s probably just some greasy homecoming invitation anyway, and I don’t want to entertain even the hope that I would consider actually going with a _boy_.” She said the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Yeah, you’d think they know better by now,” Jihyun half laughs, leaning against the locker next to Hyojung’s once it was obvious no one was going into it this class change.

“Boys don’t know what the words ‘no’ and ‘I’m not interested’ mean,” Hyojung said with an eyeroll, checking her appearance in the small magnetic mirror on the door and reapplying lipgloss.

Both Hyojung and Jihyun turned their heads when they heard a loud male voice a few feet away.

“Please go to homecoming with me!” Hyojung rolled her eyes, closing her locker.

“There goes one now,” she says over her shoulder before realizing Jihyun was already walking down the hallway. “Wait - Jihyun, that’s not the way to class.”

“I know.” And then she’s out of earshot. Hyojung groans. They’re going to be late.

“I’d really rather not,” the girl, a good head shorter than Jihyun even without Jihyun’s heels, is saying as Jihyun nears them. The boy is shoving a teddy bear as big as his own torso into her arms and Jihyun rolls her eyes.

“Come on, please? I didn’t spend my money on a teddy bear and chocolates just for you to turn me down. Don’t make it an empty investment.” How despicable. Jihyun sees guilt cross the girl’s face and feels a flash of anger.

“Sorry, pal,” Jihyun says, pasting a large plastic smile on her face as she grabs the boy’s shoulder and shoves him out of the girl’s personal space. His gifts fall to the floor, but she steps between him and the girl he had cornered before he can pick them up. “You heard her answer. She said no.”

“She was _about_ to say yes,” he says forcefully, trying to look past Jihyun. Jihyun gets in his way, having a few inches on the boy because of her heels. Even so, he wouldn’t have been taller than her without them.

“No, she wasn’t.” Jihyun says matter-of-factly, smile dropping and replaced with a frown. “Do you wanna know why? She already has a date.”

“Who?” he interjects as if he were going to do something about it, finally looking up into Jihyun’s face.

“Me. Now scram. Or do I have to make you?” Jihyun says, taking a step forward into his personal space when he didn’t immediately back down.

“Christ, you fucking dyke, I get it,” he says, stumbling back a few steps. “I don’t wanna go to homecoming with a shitty lesbian anyway.” He turns and starts walking down the hall that was mostly empty now.

“Spoiler: lesbians don’t want to go to homecoming with gross boys, either,” Jihyun calls after him, and she wouldn’t ever admit it, but she felt satisfaction at the few people who heard what she said snickering as the boy sped away. Hopefully his ego took at least a fraction of the beating it needed. 

“Are you alright?” Jihyun asks, turning to the girl that was still standing against the wall and bending down the pick up the teddy bear and now bent box of chocolates. She stood back up and handed them to the girl who seemed a bit dumbstruck.

“Thanks….oh, t-thank you!” she quickly said, seeming to shake out of her stupor, accepting the forgotten gifts as her face flushed. “You didn’t have to do that for me, he’s probably bad-mouthing you right now.” The bell rang. Jihyun heard Hyojung sigh exasperatedly and the click of her heels as she finally gave up on waiting for Jihyun.

“That’s alright,” Jihyun says, smiling sweetly. “It’s better than letting some seedy douche bag coerce you into being his homecoming date, and I think we both know that’s only the beginning. It also helps that I don’t much care about my reputation among boys.”

“Oh, _oh_ , yeah.” The girl’s blush deepens. “I -”

“Sorry about making you late to class,” Jihyun says, taking a few steps back in the direction of her own class, still smiling, “If your teacher gives you trouble just tell them a boy kept heckling you and wouldn’t let you go until you accepted his gifts, yeah?” And she was off.

“Yeah...wait! What’s your name…?” But Jihyun was already out of earshot.


End file.
